Journal vs Diary
by Dynetyven
Summary: All crack, Dean's journal vs Sam's Diary, it will get dirty. There will be payback. I have rated the story a T now, just to be sure most wont be offened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is pure crack, don't take offense, life is too short.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, this is all fun.

Dear Journal.

I have decided to start writing my memoirs, once on the road, always on the road. Today has been hell. Of course it will be notes in a journal, and not some chickflick diary.

Hell no!

So we were chasing this Wiccan coven, 7 witches from hell, I swear these witches are getting weirder and weirder. Anyway. Sam was calling the shots, guess the kid wanted to show, that what he did, was good enough for me, that was, until he forgot to mention, that these witches, with the poor rabbits, weren't what they looked like.

Hell no!

So I was getting it on, with one of them, lets for the argument call it research, or gathering intel on the coven. Sammy was sitting in the corner, sulking as usual, or that was where I made my first mistake, he wasn't sulking, so I was thinking, hell even Sammy can get lucky here. I was right, however he was being all like a saint, I swear to God that kid needs a lay, from something else than that barbie he has in his duffel, freaking Reverend. I had the purple nurples sent to the table where I was doing... research.

It was really research, nothing else.

So we got it going, and as I was tongue wrestling her, I found the man parts. I was like what the f... she, well he was giggling, and Sammy was chocking in the peanuts, I swear to God, if he wasn't I would have offed him right there and then. Some things are just not something one messes with. A guy and his... research, is something no one messes with.

No one!

So I blew the research, and the witches knew we were here. Really not my finest moment, will have to find another in tomorrow, we need to catch them with their pants down. Well get your mind out of the gutter, I mean with their hands in the cookie jar.

I am gonna kill Sammy!.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is pure crack, don't take offense, life is too short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, this is all fun.

* * *

Dear Diary!

Dean kissed a man today. Roflmao, serves him right for not paying attention to my research.

So I am gonna go sleep now, just need something in my duffel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Dear Journal.

Last time I wrote in you, I had slightly made a mess of a hunt. I was lacking important Intel, on the witches, something I solely blame on Sammy. However we took them out, given this one was really all thanks to Sam.

We are now Lake Andes, Nebraska. A woman in white has been rumored to be killing at random. Sam had been with Bobby for a few days, helping out in the yard, and I had made the research, yeah I really can do research. Anyway found the place, by the lake. She had been taking random fishers, and there was no proof of foul play. So I took the Impala and Sam and drove to Nebraska.

So I got Sammy dressed in waders and a fishing pole, told him he looked damn smart. Kid didn't believe me for a second. Didn't really matter much. The revenge had already played out, I had taken a few pictures to a fan site, and made damn sure that they saw a lot of skin, can't wait for Sam to log on to his mail, as I of course made sure his email was leaked to the fan site. Might add his cell there too, he still really needs to get laid.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Dear Diary.

Since Friday I have been getting some really weird mails, and a lot of texts with profanities. To top if of, some girls has started to call my number and go teen scream on me, I have to find out what is going on, however I do suspect Dean has been up to no good, as he cant the the smug smile of his face.

Might have to get back on the mysterious phone calls, and obscene texts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Dear Journal.

Someone has messed with my baby. I had filled her up last night and now she is empty. NO ONE messed with my baby. This is war, if I find out who has messed with my baby I will kill them. There is simply some things one do not do. Messing with someone else baby is one of them!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Dear Diary.

So I found out Dean has been giving my email and phone number out on random sites, from sex sites to fan-sites, trust me you do not wanna know what kind of fan sites.

So I paid a few teens to take the gas from the Impala, it will be even more beautiful, when Dean wakes up tomorrow and the Impala wont have any tires on her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Dear Journal.

My baby has been vandalized! I will kill whoever touched her. There is no excuse, no one messes with my baby! I feel violated, if I don't find who ever did it, and punish them. I don't know if things can ever go back as it was before.

_Update:_

Suspecting Sam might be possessed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Dear Journal.

Someone has messed with my baby. I had filled her up last night and now she is empty. NO ONE messed with my baby. This is war, if I find out who has messed with my baby I will kill them. There is simply some things one do not do. Messing with someone else baby is one of them!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **You know the drill.

**DISCLAIMER: **Same here, i don't own Supernatural.

* * *

Dear diary.

I managed to sneak back to our motel room, and only be called perv twice. Dean sat on a chair with his sawed of in his hands, waiting for me. All I could do was raise my hands up, and let him tie me down. All I could hope for, was that he hadn't seen the Impala. She had undergone a few changes. Apparently the kids held a grudge. Not that I blame them.

Later:

Dean has seen the Impala. Bad news for me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This is all crack, and revenge is a bitch.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Supernatural, or Jaws as in the James Bond villain with the metal teeth.

* * *

Dear Journal.

Sam managed to get out of my cunning devils trap. The maid will pay for that later, had a hard time explaining the salted doors and windows. She was however silences by 50$. Hired help is getting more and more expensive, however I could not risk her getting the manager.

Sam came back. I knew he would.

Sam is back in the devils trap. He has this smug smile on his face, can't decide if I should break his jaw, or just do the exorcism. Gonna do the exorcism, just gotta pick up a few things from the trunk.

Later:

Sam is so dead, possessed or not. NO ONE paints my baby pink, and calls her Joyride!

Much Later:

Sam's jaw might be broken. Turned out he wasn't possessed.

After midnight:

Sam's jaw is broken, so I have taken it upon myself to call him _Jaws._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This is all crack, have fun and enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural or Barbie, this is all just fun.

* * *

Dear Diary.

This is a confession. I can no longer live with Dean, he broke my jaw, and is refusing to get me soup. He claims that I have vandalized his stupid car. I have taken my duffel and started hitching, but apparently a guy with metal braces, isn't something that drivers trust. I am gonna go to Bobby for a little while, and Dean better not show up, or I cannot be held responsible.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This is all crack, have fun and enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural or Barbie, this is all just fun.

* * *

Dear Lord almighty.

I had been warned what had happened, of course I had gotten two different versions of the situation, however seeing Sam, I literally had to bite my tongue not to burst out laughing. That idjit. To make matters worse, Dean decided to drop by. Sam pouted, though given it was hard to see with all that metal in his mouth. It took Dean four minutes to get me, to call Sam Jaws. I have to confess it really is funny.

Sam has decided to go on a hunger strike, he could pull it of, had it been Dean I would not have worried about it. That kid needs something in his mouth all the time. This time he got Sam's fist, which ended with a broken tooth. They started on the name-calling, however I have to admit once more, Dean was the only one that I understood. Sam lost it when a magnet started to follow him around the house, so he is now sleeping somewhere in the yard, in one of the cars-wrecks. Idjit!

* * *

Please read and review, thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** This is all crack, have fun and enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural or Barbie, this is all just fun.

* * *

Dear Journal.

I kinda felt a little sorry for Sam, as it turned out, it was those kids that took revenge. Just because a man stands up and protects his baby, one is automatically a mental case and gay. Seriously I don't swing that way, at all. So Sam was pissed at me, the name-calling didn't help it. I just never thought he would pack his stuff and leave. However I have taken a hostage.

Update:

Turns out I miss Sam more than he misses me, or Hawaii barbie. On the other side, I can see why he likes her so much.

Later:

Drove to Bobby's place, Sam was there, and still pissed. I mean how long can he hold a grudge, wait I know it. So we ended up with more name-callings, however I didn't really understand, what Sam was calling me. He left and slept outside, me and barbie slept in a nice warm bed, she understands that I can provide better for her, than Sammy.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **This is pure crack.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural, Barbie, Britney and Celine Dion.

* * *

Dear Diary.

Dean has taken his BS, to a new level. He has not only broken my jaw, and gotten Bobby to call me _jaws_. He has taken a hostage. My Barbie is missing from my duffel. There can only be two reasons for this. He is planning on getting a ransom, he is a wanna be Mel Gibson, or he is planning to molest my sweetheart. Either way, revenge must be taken.

Planning to revenge her, with messing with his tapes. Gonna take them all, and record over them, and make him change his taste, going for Britney and maybe Celine Dion. Can't wait to see his face when he starts the car. Might have to see if I can get a camera up, outside the Impala, to catch his expression, and put it on Youtube.

* * *

Please read and review, Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **This is pure crack.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural, Barbie, Britney and Celine Dion.

* * *

Dear Journal.

Sam has done it again, he has messed with my baby and my music, seriously Dude. Who would ever do such a thing, unless they were pure evil. Sam has declared war! I went to get some breakfast, and when I turned on my baby, I almost got a stroke. My tapes, all of them, are filled with Britney or Celine Dion. I swear this has gone too far. I have to come up with an idea, on how to get back at him for this one.

Later:

R.I.P. Dear Hawii Barbie, you left us all too soon, now that you have been salted and cremated, I hope you will find peace in the after-life, that wasn't given to you here in this life.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This is pure crack.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural and Barbie.

* * *

Dear God Almighty.

Things have gone from bad to worse, I am not entirely assured that either boys are not possessed, however the coffee I made them from holy water, and the amount of salt, convinced me they are them selves, which is more scary, than any hunt I have been on. However some things have come to my attention, and I have to confess I was relieved, when Dean pulled out Barbie, at least Sam was getting some kind of action. It was of course disturbing to see Dean with it.

Barbie has been sent to where ever used Barbies goes to. I swear I saw tears in both boys eyes. Those idjits.

* * *

Read and review, thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** This is all crack. Its meant to be fun.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do know own or hate Supernatural and Barbie.

* * *

Dear Diary.

This is indeed a dark day, Dean has killed Hawaii Barbie. I am speechless, as the mere shock was as intense as when Jessie died. I have no feelings, as I tried to act normal, as her beautiful hair went up in smoke, her curves were damaged as she melted. With her my heart. I cannot describe the pain, now all I have left is you and my glitter marker. R.I.P. Beloved Hawaii Barbie, you served your time, and I hope there is a Barbie heaven where you can go, and find peace until I come and get you again.

Later:

Was in town, walked aimlessly around, and found myself in a sexshop, I am not proud, these places are so terrible, and scruffy and to be honest, this would be more Dean than me, however I found love again. Her name is Betty and she is fantastic. She is inflatable and have hot pants and a tank-top on, she has cuffs in the straps of her pants, and 8'' platform shoes, and I swear if she was walking the streets I would pimp her. She is perfect, and we have already connected with each other.

Much later:

My god, I might have to order Viagra, Julie is so hot, I noticed she has piercings, I swear I never knew they were so hot.

Note to self:

Might have to clean the Impala as there is no way Dean is gonna believe that some homeless dudes had sex on the back seat. Yeah might have to be really careful from now on, as I cannot loose Julie, my heart will not take another loss.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** This is all crack. Its meant to be fun.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do know own or hate Supernatural and Barbie.

Dear Journal.

I feel like crap. Turned out that Hawaii Barbie was more than just a doll, damn I hate to say it, not sure if she is hotter than Busty Asian beauties, I swear she could do things no one could do in real life, I might be a perv, but I swear she was amazing. My life feels empty. Sam took the Impala and drove of right after Bobby's dog Rumfeld managed to turn the fire of, I have to admit it was a perfect jet, that ended this ordeal. Sam might not come back tonight, so Bobby and I have decided to drink a little.

Later:

Sam has returned, the look in his eyes made me scared, I mean I was thinking he had crashed my baby. Turned out it was worse. He has defiled my baby, my best guess is with a whore. Found cheap jewelry.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** This is all crack. Its meant to be fun.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do know own Supernatural.

* * *

Dear Diary.

Dean has been giving me the stare, he definitely knows what has happened. Have locked my door at Bobby's place, there is no way Dean is gonna get close to Julie, she is my little darling, and I swear I have never loved like this.

On another note, have found traces of a vengeful soul, it has killed a few so far, and it seems like the hype around it, have made Ed and Harry show up, their website the ghostfacers, have already put up things on their website, which meant that Dean and me are gonna have to pack and leave tonight. We cannot risk the ghostfacers, to turn this new place into a ghost-house that will make young kids rush to the house, and get killed. However that being said, both Dean and me would love to have the house scare Ed and Harry. Would make our life easier.

Update:

We are on the road in the Impala, I have decided to leave Julie at Bobby's place as I do not trust Dean at all around my sweetheart. Dean hasn't talked to me since we returned. I fear that he is planning something, and can only say I am happy that I have left Julie safe with Bobby.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** This is all crack. Its meant to be fun.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do know own Supernatural.

* * *

Dear Journal.

I am not a happy camper, Sam found out that ghostfacers have actually managed to find a real ghost house, and are publishing in on their stupid website, which has ended in more kids getting hurt on their hunts of paranormal. Kids these days just don't get how dangerous this is. I mean me and Sammy are brought up with this kind of stuff, we can take a vengeful soul down, however a teen blonde girl that wants a kick or dragged by her boyfriend.

Still pissed, however might have an idea, of getting back at Sammy.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **All crack have fun.

**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own Supernatural.

* * *

Dear Journal.

I swear, I am not crazy, however Sam have been all smug all day, and I swear when I got to the hotel room I heard Sam say to someone something about a stake, and that he was happy to see her, however the second I entered the room, Sam hung up. Who is Sam talking to?

Seriously, who is this girl Sam has met, why has he met her, and what is the thing about a stake, by god I hope its not what I think it is. I feel sick.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: ** Its all crack.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I dont own supernatural.

* * *

Dear Diary.

I miss Julie, so I called her up, left her one of my old cell's so we could keep in touch. Of course as in all relationships, phone sex and more. Julie just knows how to wire me up, when she started to tell me what she was wearing I almost lost it. Then she did a little roleplay, as she was very into Twilight, and we did the stake joke, old but its really sexy to hear Julie giggle and talk dirty to me.

Dean walked in on me and Julie's little talk, and now he wants to know who I was talking to, I dare not tell him about Julie, he might burn her, or take her away from me, seeing his is such a slut. I swear I will never invite Dean and Julie to a thanksgiving dinner at the same time.

Had to take a little private time in the bathroom. Dean left the room, thank god.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **This is all crack.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural, and this is just for fun.

* * *

Dear Diary.

Dean wont lay of about Julie, so I have simply stopped talking, beside Dean cant understand a word I am saying, and he is still calling me Jaws. He is so gonna pay for breaking my jaw. Anyway we arrived at the house, and it looked normal, however the Ghostfacer's truck was there, Dean had this funny look on his face, I swear he hates them more than I do. That's is pretty much saying a lot. So we drove down the street, and parked a good ½ mile away from them, and backtracked to the house. We had everything we needed, iron crowbar, bullet with rocksalt, salt, lighter gas and matches.

So we suck into the garden, and waited for nightfall, seeing we had done our research, this should be a straight forward hunt, a pedophile had molested and killed children in that house, now the kids bodies, were never cremated, but the pedophile had. So it was either one of the kids, or something personal that kept the molester in the house.

Dean and me jumped up when 11.34 pm a shriek that really sounded like a woman echoed through the house. I was there first, the door wasn't locked, so we didn't have to kick in the door, when we got to the bottom of the stairs, we heard Harry pant, as he was slightly hysterical. He had apparently been the screamer we had heard earlier. The news where grim to say the least. If we believed him, there was over 7 kids, walking around up stairs, and the molester, which name was John Parker walked downstairs keeping the kids at bay.

Nor sure if this is good or bad news, but at least Dean wont think about Julie for a little while.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **This is all crack.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural, and this is just for fun.

* * *

Dear Journal.

Freaking awesome, we have ganged up with Ed and Harry. If I had thought my week couldn't get worse I had been wrong. First of they are slightly pissed at us, something about us deleting their computer, well served them right for trying to put me and Sam into that stupid movie, beside we don't want proof of ghosts, we already have. Giving teens proof, will just add to the death toll.

So Sam was annoyed, he was keeping a secret from me, however I have managed to snag his cell, while he was in the bathroom, and this is where the plot thickens. The number dialed, is Sam's own number, an old number. However I swear he had the cell not long ago, like less than a week ago. So who is this wrench that has convinced that Sam should pay for her cell.

Night ended in grave yard, salted a lot of bodies, and all we need now, is to find out what keeps this John Parker, in the house. Sam said something about a murder weapon, something the cops never found, so we are joining up with Ghostfacers tomorrow, oh what a joy!

* * *

Please read and Review, thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Dear Diary.

So Dean is sleeping on the bed, and I am stuck doing the research. Not that it matters, I have found that there are three possible places, where the murder weapon can be hidden, if its not in the house. So I went to the local police office, used the US marshal trick. Added the words of serial killer, and that they might have gotten the wrong weapon. However they had never found it.

So I walked to where this John Walker, had worked. That was a waste of time too. However the junk yard behind the car wash was interesting. I just jumped the fence, and walked around. Had my EMF on me, and soon I got a reading. I found the knife, I destroyed it, and buried it with John Walker, just in case we would need it at a later point.

Went back to the hotel, and Dean wasn't up yet, so I hoped for ½ an hour before I had to get up. I got 4 minutes. The Ghostfacers, I never told them I had destroyed the weapon. I never told Dean, as he hated them even more than I did. So we went back to the place, and I was tired and irritable, so I went outside and called Julie, we talked dirty for a while, and I had to use the bathroom for a while, told them I had to go number two.

Update:

The bathroom was just what I needed, and beside I got to hear Dean suffer with Ed and Harry. When the night was done, Dean was in so bad a mood, I chose not to tell him that I had destroyed the knife. He was in a bad mood, and I just let him be. I needed to sleep, so called Julie and said night night. Dean was all over me with who I was talking to, and that Julie (of course he didn't use her name) was abusing me. Told him to mind his own business.

Later update:

Told Dean I was sick and let him leave with the Ghostfacers. Will text him later and tell him the reason why John Walker didn't show up last night was because I have destroyed the knife, of course I might have to stay a little away from Dean's fists for a few days.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Dear Journal.

Have been stuck with Ed and Harry, the notorious Ghostfacers, I hate those guys. So I spend not one night, not two nights, but three goddamned nights with them. Then Sammy the a-hole text me, telling me he had destroyed the knife on his own. Goddammit I am gonna remodel his face when I get home.

So got back to the hotel, and there was a note on the table. A new job, and Sam the dead had gone ahead. I am so gonna make him look like an airplane crash that hasn't finished yet! I swear I am gonna make his freeloading girlfriend run for the hills. Beside I cant believe he has found a new substitute for Hawaii Barbie.

May she rest in peace. Hey did I salt her?

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Angel's log, guidedate 2551.6.

Been watching and observing the Winchester boys. They are acting in ways I do not understand. I have been there in the shadows from the witches, till the burning of a doll, and I have seen disturbing things that all of them have done, incl Singer.

However I have orders to not interfere. So I am just observing them. How bizarre they are, nothing they do make sense. Will have to ask about a few of the stuff on a later note. Like the doll, the car and the new doll. Have suspicion that Sam might have lost it, as he calls his new inflatable doll, and talks to her, however I can not figure out how she is replying him, or how he gets his answers back.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Dear Journal.

Revenge is best served cold, however someone once told me, demons had a microwave that would turn the revenge red hot. I need to find this microwave and get back at everyone. Sam, all the demons, Sam, Ghostfacers and Sam. In that order!

I am going to hurt him, I will find this Julie and sleep with her, would serve him right for all the things he has been doing lately. When he called me and told me he had destroyed the weapon and left me with the Ghostfacers, I wanted to kill him, now all I want is to get back at him, big time.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Dear Mom!

So I took the Greyhound, and sat back, I had you, my most trusted companion, and I had my duffel bag, I have taken it upon myself, to give you a name. I wanted to give you another name, however I would like to think, if you were still here, you would be the one, I trusted the most. However not say, I really did think of Julie too, however a diary is like a tattoo, never write your girlfriends name on you or call your diary for Julie, it will simply destroy the relationship.

So I had turned of my cell, didn't want Dean to find me to fast. My laptop is on my knees, however it is being used as a table for you dear Mom.

It will take me about twelve hours, to reach my destination, however I am sure that Dean, will be there before me, even with the few hours, of head start I have gotten. Next time, I might have to start telling him, to wear a seat belt, he drives like there is no tomorrow, from some of the girls I have met, he even fucks like that was the last time, he would get laid, they giggle. However I know it has to be a bad sign.

Update:

Have been talking to Julie, and she has said, that Bobby is sneaking around, what a jerk. Anyway I told her to hide, and not make any sounds. It is very important, that she stays out of sight, not that I am ashamed of her, hell no. However I cannot risk, Bobby or Dean going after her, I have lost to many loved ones.

PS:

Mom I love and miss you.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Dear Journal.

Sam pulled one on me, I am now in the Impala and just going over what kind of retaliation I can do, to get back at him. Seeing he not only let me run around with the Ghostfacers, he is gonna pay big time. I swear I am gonna go after this Julie, I still cant believe he got over Hawaii Barbie so fast, it wasn't like Jessie, no no, there he was shattered beyond belief, but Hawaii Barbie didn't deserve more grieving.

So I am gonna do something to all of his things, I am gonna put a virus on his laptop, I will delete all his cell's, and I will make damn sure all of his undies, are filled with itching powder. I am gonna enjoy watch him squirm, and that is just the beginning. I am gonna make him wish he never pulled one on me.

I mean lately he has deleted all of my cassettes, he got kids to mess with my beauty, not to mention that those witches weren't what I was told, I mean witches are female, I mean couldn't he call them a Warlock's. I know its an insult to call them that, but come on. Warlock's even sounds more butch than witch.

Update:

So I am at the place, even got us a room, and filled Sammy's bed with ants and honey. Should be fun to watch him go of.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Dear God Almighty.

So Sam called, Dean called, and a stranger that called himself Ed called. Now Sam called to make sure I didn't go into his room, and to say he and Dean had a fallout. Dean called to make sure I was ready for a funeral, I didn't even need to ask who had died. Or more correctly who was going to die. Those Winchesters boys, really do know how to piss each other off.

Now this Ed guy called, introduced himself as a Ghost Facer, I would never have known who they were, if it hadn't been for Dean and Sam. I told them they had a wrong number, and hung up on the bastard, however he kept calling, so I had to use stronger ways of convincing them to leave me the fuck alone. Such idjits.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **This is all crack, life is too short for offense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, and this is purely for fun.

* * *

Angel's log, guidedate 2551.7.

I don't understand how the Winchester boys, have managed to stay alive so far, all they do is get at each others nerves. I am confused and slightly worried that I might have to get involved. However as orders are not to interfere yet, I will stay out of sight.

There are questions that needs to be answered. How does Julie reply Sam, why would Dean put honey and ants in Sam's bed, all these things doesn't make sense. Why are the Ghostfacers calling Bobby, and will the Ghostfacers stop calling Bobby?

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** This is pure crack, don't take offense, life is too short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, this is all fun.

* * *

Dear Mom.

In an hour I will be at the location, however have still not turned on cell phone, and am beginning to regret I told Dean where I was going, 12 hours is just not enough time for him to calm down. He is just like Dad. Not that I don't love both, however they are so bossy, and have literally no humor. I mean Dean like chick jokes, dirty jokes and cop jokes. That is it, really I mean there are so many other things that one could have fun with, I mean a lot, cant think of one right on the top of my head, however there are tons of fun things.

Update:

Was right shouldn't have told Dean where I was going, my duffel bag now rests in peace with some crappy dumpster with half of my close. Really no humor!

Later Update:

I have ant bites all over me, Dean is still laughing, what a jerk!

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** This is pure crack, don't take offense, life is too short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, this is all fun.

* * *

Dear Journal.

I knew Sam wouldn't dare turn on his cell so I just went to where the job was, it didn't take the coward long to come around, I _accidentally_ fired of my saved of, managed not only to kill the duffel but also kill most of his clothes, tomorrow I will hang out his underwear, when he is in the shower, and let him go out and pull of the towel and shut and lock the door, that sounds really nice about now.

Update:

Christ all mighty, he didn't even check be bed, that moron. However he has bite marks all over, guess the little critters liked him a lot, asked him if he got phone numbers on all of those love bites, he flipped me the bird, served him right that bitch.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** This is pure crack, don't take offense, life is too short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, this is all fun.

* * *

Dear Mom.

You wont believe what Dean did to me, I mean I was just pulling a prank and now I look like have have the chickenpox, it itches all over and to make it worse, I had a shower, he, your oldest son I might add, threw out all of my clothes and he was so nice to even pull the towel of me, when I went outside to get it.

It was not funny as a school class came by and the teacher hit me when the kids started to cry, like it was my fault, never got to explain just got a straight left hook.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** This is pure crack, don't take offense, life is too short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, this is all fun.

* * *

Dear Journal.

PRICELESS!

There are no other words that could even begin to justify the feeling of revenge, even made it all better when Sammy was knocked out by a kinder garden teacher, what a left hook. She even looked good, however I could not go outside and prove the cry-baby right. However I am sure I can hunt down the local teacher and teach her a few things, if you get my drift.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Sam is upset, and its still all crack. Have a merry Christmas.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dear Mom.

Dean is really mean to me at the moment, and I feel like, I don't even deserve it. However I will try, and not retaliate, however not sure, if I can hold myself back. I am giving up, Julie doesn't return my phone calls, and I fear the worst, and to top it of, Dean has found out I have you. I have no false hopes, of being able to keep you hidden for very long. However I just wanted to say, I love you Mom.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **Dean is taking the ultimate revenge.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Supernatural or Barbie.

* * *

Dear Journal.

I am having the time of my life, however Sammy is sulking, and pouting like the Bitch he is. So I am gonna go all the way. I found his secret diary, and I have taken it upon myself to once and for all, get back at him, I have decided to burn his diary, and make end of it. I mean how pathetic is he, the diary is pink and have a Barbie in it, and a little lock that would break if I give it one good yank.

Update:

Sam has left me, burning the Diary might have been a bad idea. Not sure I am going to see him for a while. Will call Bobby and make sure he keeps tabs on Sammy.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Its all crack and now Sam is gone, what is going to happen?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dear God almighty.

Dean has really done it this time, however those two have always played pranks on each other, however burning Sam's Diary might have a bit too much. Sam has turned of his cell, and I really doubt that we will hear from him any time soon. May he be safe, and promise me to keep an eye on him.

Thanks Lord,

Yours truly Robert Singer.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: ** Last story in this row, hope you enjoyed it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural or Star Trek

* * *

Angel log guidedate 2551.11.

The two brothers have split up, and my orders are to keep track on the oldest, however I cannot help but feel that the youngest will soon have his own problems to fight, I can only hope he stays on the path he is on, and do not stray down the path that has been foretold.

Cas singing out.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


End file.
